Many vehicles typically include load floors to support cargo loads. Such load floors were historically made from thick sheet metal or wood fiber materials to support these cargo loads. However, the thick materials were often heavy, which reduced vehicle fuel economy. In an effort to reduce vehicle weight, load bearing vehicle structures have been formed in collapsible molding tools from lighter weight materials such as thermosetting plastic composites. However, it has been difficult to assure the composite load floors are within design tolerances using conventional measurement techniques. Moreover, as the molding tool wears over time, the dimensions of the composite load floors may further exceed their design tolerances. Accordingly, while such systems have worked well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to improve measurement of lightweight vehicle components.